


Voices

by stupidthinker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Someone please teach me how to tag, catlover!jb, esper!jinyoung, or what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidthinker/pseuds/stupidthinker
Summary: Jinyoung had been wishing for a way to block those voices storming into his head, but there was one voice he wanted to keep.





	1. Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back with new story haha. I know I should've finished my other stories first, but I felt stuck and I needed other story to refresh my mind, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it :))

People’s thoughts could be separated into two, positive and negative. At night when they were burnt out and weary from the day, most of them were negative. And although he himself was already exhausted enough, Jinyoung had no choice but listen as he was swayed by the bus’ motion.

If it was just them tired from work or study, it was often still fine. But he was also forced to hear about how the girl two rows in front of him flunked her exam and was scared to go home, or how the man sitting at the back corner wanted to stop working because he was harassed by his superior everyday but couldn’t. They just flowed into his head and he had no way to block it. Of course he had gotten used to it and learned to ignored them, but sometimes when he had a bad day or in a bad shape, the negativity would break through his defense and drained him dry. Before, he could just avoid rush hours, sacrificing his sleep to go earlier than workers and students then went home before them, but after he accepted to tutor some elementary kids, he couldn’t. Being around kids was his salvation, their pure minds still blissfully innocent from the wickedness of the world. He thought there was no harm in letting his wall down around them, but he just found out how wrong he was.

That day was especially bad for Jinyoung. He saved a girl from getting scammed on the way to his lecture that morning. The scammer told her he was from a talent agency when he actually was going to take her money and run away. He really should’ve learned his lesson not to butt into others business because while it ended well for her, it did not for Jinyoung. He arrived late to his class and got chewed by the lecturer who happened to hate him because he corrected him once when he was teaching. He also used his lateness as an excuse to refuse the assignment he had spent three sleepless night for when he could hear him cackled in his head.

As if it was not enough, the kid who he had been tutoring for half a year and he had grown fond of, was surrounded with negative thoughts because his parents had a big fight the day before and he was blaming himself. That was why he stay away from people, because hearing negative thoughts from the ones he held dear was the hardest. And to make it worse, it was snowing. The cold always made him felt sluggish, and the hueless ice brought back bad memories he would rather forget.

Jinyoung sighed as the bus stopped, letting two passengers in. It meant more thoughts forcing their way to his mind. Fortunately there was nothing negative from both of them, because he could feel the back of his head throbbing. Maybe it was the result of neglecting sleep for three consecutive night, and everything that happened to him that day didn’t help. He just wanted to sink into the comfort of his bed and sleep, but there was still fifteen minutes minutes before he could do that. He sighed again for the second time since he rode the bus and who knew the count that day as he rested his head over the window, watching cars passed by.

Just when he thought he should buy a car as soon as he graduated and had enough to buy one no matter how much of a junk it would be, he could hear someone singing. Not through his ears, but his mind. It was louder than any other voices, but it was not deafening at all. Instead, the loudness of that soft melody smothered around him like a blanket, warm and cozy, dulling the pain on his head. It was a song he had never heard before, and he fell in love at the first listen.

He looked around, searching for the owner of that sound. It was one of the men that just got in, sitting on the opposite side of the row he was in. Just like him, the stranger leaned his head on the window, but with closed eyes. His dark mullet, which he realized was actually dyed blue when he looked closely, was pushed back by what seemed to be a misused neck warmer, showing the width of his forehead. Usually, people either sang or hummed when they played a song in their head, but there was no sound escaped through his closed lips. If Jinyoung couldn’t hear his mind, he could have been mistaken as asleep.

Following the stranger, Jinyoung closed his eyes and enjoyed the song. He wondered if the voice he heard was his or the original singer. Then the voice continued on to another song, so it was most possibly the man’s voice or he just liked the singer so much. Whoever owned that voice, he liked it so much. It was the kind of voice that soothed you and smoothly drew you in, but felt like it was a fog veiling the fire inside the singer. He was so curious, but he couldn’t possibly ask without the other thinking he was a creep.

The song stopped, and he almost whined. Only after that he realized that while he was listening to the songs, other thoughts didn’t bother him. In fact, he didn’t hear them at all. Maybe he just didn’t pay attention to them, too focused on the songs, but it never happened before. He opened his eyes, watching in confusion as the man got up and climb down the bus. His gaze followed him walking opposite the bus until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Jinyoung’s head was filled with questions. Who, why, and how. His eyes was pulled toward the seat that was occupied by the stranger, noticing a yellow book laying on the next seat. It looked like a notebook. He didn’t see that before the stranger got in, and there was no one sitting on that seat the whole time, so it was most probably his. He shifted to reach out for the book and opened it. It was filled with handwritten music notes. He played piano when he was younger, so he could read it. He recognized the songs he just heard written in it. So those songs was definitely composed by the man, and the singer was him. He looked for an identity, which he found on the back of the front cover.

Im Jaebum. Music Composition Major. S University.

Jinyoung’s college.

 

\--

 

“Jinyoung, we’re gonna have lunch now, do you wanna go with us?”

Jinyoung had heard the asker’s intention from way before, but turned out he wasn’t quick enough to disappear from the class before it was verbalized. He turned around to see Jackson smiling broadly at him, his earth-colored hair peeked under his snapback.

“Sorry, I have something to do.” It wasn’t the first time Jinyoung used that excuse, though that might be one of the few times he was not lying. He could see the smile was dimmed by disappointment like a kicked puppy, and he brushed away the guilt before it got the best of him, like he always did.

“Okay then, maybe next time,” Jackson said. He turned around and Jinyoung watched as the figure got farther away. He really couldn’t get why Jackson kept bothering to talk to him when others had given up from the first few try, no matter how hard he rejected him. Turned out being able to read people thoughts didn’t mean understanding what they were thinking. The only thing he knew was that the man didn’t have a crush on him. Heck, he was head over heels for a guy called Mark, daydreaming about him everyday. While it relieved him, it only confused him more. He shook his head and went on to do what he planned to do.

The upside of being able to read people’s mind was you didn’t need to ask people for direction. You could just look for someone who was thinking of the same place you were going and follow them, which was exactly what Jinyoung were doing to find Faculty of Music building. Another one was he could find the right person to ask for the one he was looking for, and that was how he found out when there was no class, Im Jaebum from Music Composition could always be seen hanging at the backyard.

The information he got was spot on. He really found Im Jaebum there. However, the picture he saw was astonishing. The blue haired man, which color was a beautiful azure under the sunlight, was lying down on the grass under the shade of a big tree, surrounded by cats. There was one spread out from his shoulder to his chest, one on his stomach, one circled around his head, one curled under his spread out arm, and one nuzzling against his hips. It made him wondered what did he do to make all of them could defenselessly napping with him like that.

When Jinyoung finally stood beside the man, the arm covering his eyes shifted, revealing a pair of dark orbs and two moles lining on his left eyelid. He blinked, pushing the cat sleeping on his chest aside gently and moved the cat on his stomach to his lap so he could sit up.

“Um, you’re Jaebum right? My name is Jinyoung. I found your music book in the bus last night, so I’m here to return it,” Jinyoung said, answering all the questions in the man’s head. The drowsy face sparked up at the sight of the yellow book, which was snatched away in a second from his hand. The owner flipped through the pages in silence, looking at each of them like they were his long lost baby. Maybe it was not the book but the song instead. He was so focused on the book that he forgot Jinyoung’s existence. Jinyoung sat beside him, glad he decided to return the book.

“I happened to look inside to find out whose it was. Your songs are all so good, I really like it.”

Only then the man turned pay attention to him, eyes disappeared as sun rose on his face in the form of blinding smile. He could tell he was really proud of his songs. He couldn’t help but thinking he was a quiet person though, since there was no word spoken yet through the other’s mouth even though he actually felt grateful to him. Maybe he was just shy with strangers. He wanted to hear him talk though, or even better, sing. So much he didn’t think far of what he was saying.

“Your voice is nice too, it suited your songs really well. I hope I can hear it again, can I?”

Instead of looking happier, the compliment erased the smile from Jaebum’s face, and it left him confused. He could even see a glint of anger in the other’s eyes, hearing him thinking that he was mocking him. Then he stood up abruptly, surprising all the cats, and walked away as fast as he could.

Jinyoung stay there, trying to keep up with the man’s jumbled up thoughts and figured out what made him so mad. Did he say something wrong? Did he thought it was weird that he knew how his voice sounded like when they never met? If he was studying music, sure many people had heard him sing right? He knew music department held performances regularly, showing what their student got. He never went to one though since there were always so many people there that would gave him headache, but Jaebum wouldn’t know that right? Then a word he caught explained everything, and he felt like strangling himself on the tree he was under from how stupid he was.

A mute. He just asked a mute man to sing. Brilliant.


	2. Quaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with new chapter, finally! Hope you like it :))

“Ssaem!”

The high-pitched voice snapped Jinyoung out from his thoughts. He turned around to find a pair of round eyes staring at him, small lips jutted out in irritated manner.

“Sorry, sorry,” he smiled guiltily, “have you finished already?”

The girl nodded, pushing the worksheet he gave her to him, fully answered. Jinyoung took it and checked the answer. When he finished, he returned it and patted the long braided hair.

“Well done, you’ve got it all right! Guess this is too easy for a smart girl like you, right?”

Yerim’s eyes sparked. “Really?”

“Yeah, you did it! You’re incredible!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but mirrored the bright smile stretched across Yerim’s face. The girl was quiet and reserved, but compliments always made her happy. It kind of remind him of someone.

“Let’s end our lesson here. You must be hungry, right?”

He knew he was right even before a loud growl filled the room and Yerim grinned shyly through her eyelashes. They tidied up and came downstairs, where her mother was cooking in the kitchen. She turned around and smile softly at them.

“Oh, you’re finished already? Thanks for coming every week to teach her, Jinyoung. How is she?”

“She’s a good kid, and she’s brilliant, Ma’am, I believe she will ace her test tomorrow,” he said, patting the girl’s hair again.

“That’s great. Her teacher always complained about how she was so quiet for her age,” the lady said, continuing chopping the kimchi.

“I don’t think it’s a problem. She’s quite expressive in her own way, and she doesn’t make trouble for anyone.”

“It’s good then. I think it’s the influence of her brother. He dotes on her so much, and she sticks to him like glue. He’s always the one who do her hair every morning.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “How enviable. I have no sibling, so I’m always alone.”

Yerim run to her mother, tugging on her apron. “Mom, I’m hungry,” she whined.

“Be patient a little bit, okay dear? I’ll finish in a sec. And your brother will be home soon. Don’t you wanna eat with him?”

The girl looked down with troubled face, and Jinyoung had to hold back his laugh because her weighing between her hunger and her brother in her mind like it mattered the world was just too cute. She finally nodded after the heated debate reached a conclusion.

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

The mother smiled, filled with fondness. It reminded him of his own mother, who used to smile at him that way before. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in the same room with his parents. It was after his parents realized that what he had been saying wasn’t just a bluff. It was hard for a kid like he was to notice his parents was uncomfortable being around him and he could do nothing about the reason they avoided him, so he always stay in his room. The times he saw his parents could be counted with his hands after he entered dormitory from middle school to high school and finally moving out completely when he went for college. The hardest part was knowing their relief at him going away, that his existence was truly unwanted by his own family.

“Why don’t you eat dinner with us, Jinyoung?,” the kind lady said, pulling his mind back to the present, “you live alone, right? It must’ve been long since you ate home cooking.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I have to go back now. I have an essay due to tomorrow, and it’s still half finished,” Jinyoung refused politely. While it was true, he would still refuse if it wasn’t. If he stayed and watched the loving family for longer, it would only remind him of the things he had lost, and he hated it.

“Oh, sorry for taking your time.”

“No worries, Ma’am. Well then, I’ll take my leave,” Jinyoung said, bowing down slightly.

“Alright, be careful on your way!”

Jinyoung tightened his scarf and walked toward the door. However, before he managed to reach it, it was opened. Familiar song streamed down his mind which stopped when a face that had been bugging him for days appeared in front of him, stopping him in his track. They only stared at each other for a moment, the other asking the same question as him in his head before a yell broke the silence.

“Jaebum! Another cat?!”

Only then Jinyoung noticed a black, fluffy creature moved on the newcomer’s arms, almost indiscernible with the same colored jacket the man was wearing. Jaebum looked at his mother who was coming up to them, his gaze pleading. He lifted his hands, struggling to make movements and shapes thanks to the kitten, telling his mother that he found her abandoned in a box and he couldn’t possibly return her there.

“No, Jaebum, you know very well we can’t take in another cat. You’ve brought back seven already, cramped inside your room. And they can’t even let loose inside the house since your father is allergic. They’ll have no room to move if you add more,” Mrs. Im said with finality in her tone. Jaebum looked down hopelessly, meeting the cat’s blue eyes. The sadness bleeding from him flooded into Jinyoung and wrenched his heart painfully until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’ll take care of her.”

The pain stopped, and he noticed everyone’s attention was centered on him. He cursed internally as he realized what he just blurted out without thinking. His part time job barely gave him anything left after covering his living and study expenses, how could he take care of another living being? But he couldn’t take back what he said either, so he smiled nervously at Jaebum.

“Um, I mean, I can take care of the kitten if you allow me,” Jinyoung said, stumbling on his words, slightly wishing he would refuse him. Jaebum eyed him suspiciously, a stark difference with his mother, whose relief evident on her face.

“Isn’t it great, dear? We find a nice person to take care of her. It’s better than getting squeezed with other cats in your tiny room, right?”

Jaebum cradled the cat protectively, his mind spelling distrust toward Jinyoung which didn’t stop even after Mrs. Im slapped his shoulder and told him to hand over the cat, which he refused. It was a given, he knew. It never mattered for him if he was being hated or misunderstood, but somehow he couldn’t ignore it that once. He couldn’t forget how he had hurt the other, and it kept bugging him like a stubborn itch he couldn’t scratch yet refused to disappear. He truly wanted to make amend, and if taking care of the cat and giving him a peace of mind could do it, so be it.

“I promise I’ll take a good care of her. If you’re worried, you can come and see her whenever you want. It’s not far from here, just a ten minutes walk.”

He could hear the other contemplating hard before finally taking out his phone. He typed something on it and gave it to him.

**_Put in your number_ **

He felt a little bit happy reading the words, since it meant Jaebum decided to trust him. He did as he was told, and returned the phone. A few seconds later, his own phone vibrated. He fished it out from his pocket, the display showing a new message from unknown number.

**_Let’s go_ **

 

\--

 

“We’re here.”

They finally stopped in front of Jinyoung’s place after the longest ten minutes in his life. Jaebum glanced at the building, giving it a once over.

“I live at the rooftop,” Jinyoung said, answering the other’s silent question, “do you want to come in and see?”

Jaebum contemplated for a minute before shaking his head. He reluctantly yielded the cat to Jinyoung, his hand lingered to stroke the kitten fondly as she snuggled in his embrace. He could hear and see how much Jaebum cared for the cat, making him started to wonder how could it be possible when they just met.

“You don’t have to use your phone every time you want to talk to me. I can understand you just fine,” Jinyoung said as Jaebum was about to take out his phone. His eyes widened in surprise before his hands started moving.

_ “You understand sign language?” _

Jinyoung nodded. It was not like he was lying, he really did understand. Only not the way Jaebum thought.

_ “Please take care of her well.” _

Jinyoung smiled, hoping it would reassure him. “Leave it to me, don’t worry.”

_ “See you, then.” _

Jaebum turned and walk away, leaving him with meowing kitten and apology he couldn’t say. All the way there, he couldn’t stop feeling nervous as he walked beside Jaebum, who completely ignored him. He knew he hated him, and he deserved it. Saying he liked the voice of someone who couldn’t even produce a whisper was a mockery no matter who heard it. And to make it worse, he even asked him to sing.

He wanted to apologize, of course. However, he didn’t know how to explain without letting him know about his abnormality. He could have lied, saying he mistook him for someone or something. But he didn’t want to be forgiven with a lie. It would be just another thing for him to feel guilty about. He just hoped that someday he could say it as he watched Jaebum’s back getting further and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! The weeks has been hectic for me and I can't write. I think this story would have seven chapters at most but with what happened with my other stories I can't trust myself. And I'm so thrilled that JB sang an OST for Days Before Us! I really love that anime, although I haven't watched this Zero one because I'm waiting for it to finish before I start. Imagine how happy I am when I read my bias is singing the soundtrack to one of my favorite anime! I almost shrieked. His voice is smooth and melting me as always <3 Anywayyy thanks for reading!


	3. Patter

Water splashed around Jinyoung as he stepped into a puddle. Some of it might seeped through jeans and shoes, but it didn't matter anymore since he was already drenched from head to toe. Even his socks were completely soaked. He couldn't even run too fast since he was barely able to open his eyes, trying to shield them from the rain. By the time he gave up reaching the bus stop and taking shelter in front of a closed store instead, he was dripping like leaking water pipe and shaking like a newborn deer.

As he rubbed his arms, trying to warm up a little but to no avail, he regretted refusing the umbrella he was offered by the mother of his student. He never thought that the drizzle would become a downpour no more than fifteen steps from the house, and to turn back would be embarrassing. However after what seemed like forever yet only thirty minutes in reality the rain still showed no sign of letting up, he started thinking that maybe being embarrassed wasn't that bad. Tired and freezing, he bent his knees and hugged them in another attempt for warmth.

Just as he weighed his options between breaking through the rain or calling a cab and say hello to instant ramyeon for the rest of the month, a faint singing caught his attention. It got louder and louder as the source closed in until he recognized the voice. The song wasn't whole, it didn't even sound like a singing. It would stop, pondering over the words to use, and continue only to stop again. Seemed like the singer was actually making lyric for the song. He didn't know all the lyrics, but it connected to rain. It was one of the rare moments he was interested in what goes on inside someone's mind that without realizing, he ended up forgetting about going home and listened instead. He almost cursed himself when he failed to held back his sneeze, making that person noticed him and stopped thinking about the song.

"Um, hi," he smiled awkwardly while he stood up, which Jaebum answered with a nod. It was the first time they met after he took the cat, so he didn't know what the other thought about him. Jaebum didn't seem to think ill of him though, so maybe he wasn't mad at him anymore.

_ "Why are you here?"  _ The fact that he was holding an umbrella didn't seem to bother him as he moved his hands easily, and Jinyoung found it fascinating.

"Going home from tutoring, and got trapped in the rain," he sighed, "what about you?"

_ "My studio is nearby." _

He wanted to say something, but what came out was a sneeze again. "Uh, sorry," he sniffled.

_ "Wanna drop by? You have to change before you got sick." _

He didn't need to think twice before agreeing. It was bitterly cold out there with wet clothes, and he still had classes and tutoring the next day. He also couldn't deny that part of him was curious about the place where the songs he had been hearing was made. So he got under the black umbrella and followed Jaebum's lead, heart thumping with excitement. He realized maybe he finally understood the feeling of a fan wanting to know more of their idol and silently apologized to all the fans in the world for ever scoffing at them.

Like Jaebum said, the studio was close, so much closer than he thought. It was in the basement five buildings from where they met. It felt like he entered a whole new world. There was some equipment surrounding a computer he didn't knew the use of, having only saw them for the first time. There was also a small kitchen and a long, black sofa with pillow and neatly folded blanket. He was handed over a black hoodie, blue sweatpants, and a brown towel, and told to take a shower. So he did.

The warm shower was truly a bliss. He finally stopped shivering, and he felt alive again. His wet underwear was uncomfortable, but bearable after he wrung it out. When he exited the bathroom, he was welcomed by the smell of cocoa. Jaebum, who was sitting on a rolling chair, gestured to a pair of mug on the desk beside him. Jinyoung took one and brought it over to the sofa.

The sweetness puffed into his nose as he brought the mug closer and spread through his tongue along with the warmth streaming down his stomach and leaking into his whole body. He watched Jaebum writing on a small notebook, putting the lyrics he was mulling over before on paper. Jinyoung noticed that he did it with his left hand, which surprised him a little since he rarely saw a leftie. He leant back and closed his eyes, enjoying the coherent form of the song. He found that he liked it the best among all Jaebum's songs he had heard.

He felt something digging his back, and he opened his eyes to find a book squeezed between the backrest and the seat. He pulled it out. Printed on the cover with big capital letters was the title of the book, Blue Mind. Many of its pages were dog-eared, and there were sentences highlighted in blue. He wondered if blue was Jaebum's favorite color.

Jinyoung looked up as the song stopped. Noticing him holding the book, Jaebum asked whether he liked book, to which he admitted. He mostly read fiction though, so he never read something like that book. Nonfiction mostly consisted of people's thought, and he had enough of them.

_ “You should try reading it, it’s a good book.” _

Jinyoung agreed to do it someday, happy that Jaebum had eased up to him enough to start light conversation with him and share the things he liked. He hoped it meant that Jaebum had forgiven him even just a little bit.

_ “Thanks for sending me those photos,”  _ Jaebum signaled. He indeed sent him photos of the kitten from time to time, though he never gotten any reply. Seemed like he rarely checked his messages, because usually the photos would only be seen one or two days later, sometimes more. He understood because he was also like that, knowing he had no acquaintance close enough to reach for him outside of work and college related messages. Jaebum might have different reason though.

“No problem, just thought you might be worried. You should stop by sometimes, the kitten would be happy to see you.”

Jaebum neither refused nor agreed, only kept staring at him instead. He kept listening to find the other trying to figure out what kind of person he was. He knew if he wanted Jaebum to stop being suspicious to him, he needed to be honest. However, sharing what he truly thought was something he never did before, having to keep it all inside along with his secret all along. Yet somehow he really didn’t want Jaebum to hate him, so he decided to do it anyway.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to apologize to you since before, but I never did it. I know it may sound like an excuse, but I don’t want to say sorry so easily and ended up making you feel bad.”

Jaebum didn’t respond, but he knew he was listening and waiting for him to continue, so he did. “Sorry is a... convenient word. Saying sorry after hurting someone not reflecting on whether that person is already fine or not, is selfish. It would only be a way to ease the doer’s guilt. Sometimes forgiveness is given not because they’re alright with it, but from the feeling that they would be a bad person if they don’t give it. It’s not that they’re insincere, just that the wound isn’t given enough time to disappear. And if after the forgiveness is out they still feel bitter about it, they would be the one feeling bad that it will take longer to heal. I don’t want that to happen to you, that’s why.”

Jaebum nodded, understanding what he meant and to his surprise, chuckled.  _ “Why do you have to be so complicated? Does it never cross your mind that the other might find it hard to forgive you because you never apologize and get angrier instead?” _

He blushed because he was right. He thought that way because he only heard what someone felt and thought at the moment, not what they were feeling all along. It also showed how lacking he was in socializing, and it was embarrassing that it was made known of.

_ "Alright, why don't you try apologizing now?" _

Feeling like a kid being taught what to do, he followed. "I'm sorry," he said. Jaebum replied with a nod, a gentle smile softened his features, implying that he was truly forgiven. He knew Jaebum was still curious over why he said it back then, but he was glad it wasn't asked because he didn't know what to answer. Maybe it was his way to keep the truce, and he appreciated it. He drank the rest of the cocoa and put the mug down.

"I think I need to go home now if I don't want to miss the last bus," he said as he stood up, taking his bag with him. Jaebum told him to take the umbrella since he was going to spend all night there, which he accepted gratefully. He wouldn't want to make a second mistake. He bid his goodbye to his savior before embarking into the rainy night, humming his newest favorite song over and over again until he got home. And when he did, instead of going straight to bed, he opened his laptop, searching for sign language lessons. He knew that what someone said wasn't always what he thought, and it would be dangerous for him if Jaebum did too. Although it hadn't occur so far, he still better be careful. He wouldn't want a second mistake, right?

He knew though, that he was already making mistakes. From the moment he brought that music book to Jaebum, to that night. He was making connection with Jaebum, something he should have avoided. And although their meetings had been coincidental, he was always the one who reached out to Jaebum. However, he couldn't tell himself to stop. Somehow he was drawn to Jaebum, unconsciously wanting to get close to him, trying hard not to get hated. Maybe because he regard him as his idol? He wasn't sure. What he did understood very well was, the only thing he could do was doing his best to hide his secret, and everything would be fine.

It would be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taking me so long to update TT I had to change the plot and rewrite it multiple times before it clicked for me. So excited for GOT7's upcoming comeback >< I think it's a similar concept as Look from the colors and style they use. And He's Psychometric is great! I like that I didn't expect the ending at all until the hint was blatantly given in the middle, and even then I was kept on my toes whether it was truly right or not until the end. And Lee Ahn at the beginning was an exact imitation of Yugyeom lol, especially when he whined in the cell. Also couldn't wait for Bambam and Mark's episode on Mafia Game! Mark is showing his schemer side already in the teaser lol. Wish Jinyoung would be there too, he would be perfect for this game :D
> 
> Anyway, I'm so happy that I'm finally back with a new chapter. As you might guess already, the song meant in this chapter is the song JB made for Hyena on the Keyboard, Rainy. I really like that song and the one made by the legendary rockers, but unfortunately the only one available in Spotify is Loco and Hwasa's TT Hope you'll like this chapter, I'll be back again ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody still mourning over Jaebum's mullet? Because I am. And Voices by Stray Kids is my favorite song from I am Who album, hence the title. Still wishing to see a dance practice video for it, even though I know it's an empty hope TT Anyway, what do you think about this story? I hope you like it :))


End file.
